Multi-position switches are used in a variety of electronic devices. Frequently, they not only turn on the electronic device, but they also are used to control the settings, e.g. speed at which the device operates, of the device. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of one prior art switch, indicated generally at 100.
The switch 100 has a printed circuit board 102 which is connected to wires 104 that supply the switch 100 with power. The switch 100 has a number of contact pieces 120, 122 that are affixed to the switch and have contacts (not shown) that make contact with a metal conducting strip 108 and/or a detent strip 110 that have been affixed to the printed circuit board 102. The contact pieces 120, 122 are usually moved from one position to another using a plastic hub 112 that rivets 126 it to the printed circuit board 102. A male tab 106 is used to provide an electrical connection to the rivet 126 and the contact pieces 120, 122 and completes the circuit while the switch 100 is in use. A stop pin 114 may be used in conjunction with the hub 112 to limit its rotation.
A ball bearing 118 or other such positioner often cooperates with the detent strip 110 to position the contact pieces 120, 122 in the proper position and provides the “click” that the user feels when moving from one position to another. A spring 116 can be integrated into the hub 112 to provide resistance or to bias the contact pieces 120, 122 to a particular position.
The switch 100 described above and shown FIG. 1 has a minimum of eleven separate parts, which must be fabricated and assembled, which significantly increases the cost of the switch 100. It would be advantageous to provide the same functionality, while reducing the number of parts and increasing the speed of assembly.